To Love The Earth Sasuke Preview
by Sexykitsune-hime
Summary: Orochimaru has a dream about his Eldest Daughter and belives he needs to resuce her. She has the power over nature and is blessed by our beloved Mother Earth. Sasuke helps finds her and falls head over hills. what will happen? read and find out.


_**To Love The Earth: Sasuke**_

**BY: Harmony(Sexykitsune-hine)**

_**Prologue: Orochimaru's Dream**_

"blah"

_'blah'_

**"naruto talkn' to the fox"**

_**"fox talkin' to naruto"**_

_**"oc talking to fox"**_

**"oc talking to the characters telepathically"**

"Dream talk"

_'dearm thought'_

**_~"Dream Screams"~_**

**_~"Fox's Screams"~_**

_~"Screams"~_

Note: this was inspired by a song. i will have a different version of this one up. I will have at the end of this chapter a guessin' game. Now to meet my spoke folk.

Yoko: hey there sexy vixen readers and hey to all the male not handsome as me readers

Man Maze: this is a adult fanfic. to bad me and fox boy here ani't in this or is for our seires. so hey to all my soon to sexy women readers and hey to all those who are as horny as me male readers.

Sakura: will two knock it off ob the male readers. Please ignore them. hello and welcome to the story called "To love the Earth".

ALL THREE: Sexykitsune-hine doesn't own Naruto or any of us. She only owns OCs and Herself.

Me: If I did own the naruto, I'd have Neji in the kitchen cooking me breakfast in nothing but an apron(a baby blue frill one), Kakashi cooking me lunch same way(a baby lavender frill one) and Yoko/Kurama cooking me dinner the same as the other two(a rose pink frill one).

* * *

**Opov:**

I was running though a forest that I haven't been though since my wife died twelve years ago. I ran as fast as I could to reach the clearing that me and her made love and conceived my only child and daughter, whom of witch I haven't seen in eleven years. I as drew closer to said clearing I could hear a battle going on, I could hear the scream of my beloved daughter as she was probably hit by a hurtful attack by one of my wife's many enemies**. ****_~"_**_**Ahhhhhhhhhh!Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"~**_ I try to quicken my pace, but for some reason I could not. As I was running a thought came to my mind.

_'I'm on my way my little Angel. Don't you dear die on me.'_

I don't know why I thought that. All I know is that I need to protect my darling daughter and save her no matter what. Ever since she was four she was always training harder to become a worrier like her mother and a ninja like me or better then me.

I finally saw the clearing and then all of sudden I was in said clearing watching the battle in front of me. I took in the young female ninja before me as to what she look liked and what she wore because as soon as I wake from this dream and start today's evil plot, I'll go though my drew and take out her picture of when she was four. It's the only picture I have of her.

The woman was maybe an inch or three shorter then me. Her hair was in the style of a bob layer hair cut. Her skin was paler than my skin but not in a sickly way more like a lunar eclipse She look exactly like me in a way. The color of her was midnight black with fiery orange, blue, green, and yellow mix in. Her face was shadowy but you could tell it was heart shape though. I could see her eyes were a feminine lookin versions of mine and the color of them were a light sky blue with a speck of gold around the outer blue ,though in pain, the contrast to my wife's sapphire blue ones. She had an hourglass figure, the bust was most likely a C to D cup in bra size and hips a little curvier then normal.  
She wore a dark red close to black off the should blouse that stopped just above her stomic and dark red close to black zipped in the back pants.(A/N: The outfit came to me when watching the movie Grease. If you ever seen it, it the outfit that Sandy wore at the end of the movie minus the leather jacket. Back to the story.)She wore black leather high heel boot that stop a little ways before meeting the end of her pants.

* * *

Pairings

Sasuke/OC

Garra/OC

Naruto/Hinata

Shikamaru/Temari

Choji/Ino

Kankro/Sakura

Kiba/OC

Shino/OC

Neji/Tenten


End file.
